


Mensaje incomprendido

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [123]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birth Control, Birthday, Birthday Party, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Light Angst, Married Life, Miscommunication, Moving Out, Parenthood, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Prophetic ending, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, past Gustav Schäfer/OFC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 112] De un tercer embarazo, un segundo bebé, y un gran malentendido.





	Mensaje incomprendido

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, ahora sí el bebé que entra en escena es el que conocemos en vida real.

**Mensaje incomprendido**

 

De vuelta en Magdeburg, volvió a tocar la casualidad que dentro de la familia Schäfer-Listing se celebrara un tercer cumpleaños, esta vez siendo Gustav el festejado de honor y pidiendo para sí dos celebraciones diferentes: Una en familia, y otra con amigos.

Su complacencia se dividió entonces en dos partes diferentes.

La primera de ellas, en familia con sus padres y Franziska, quienes asistieron a su casa para comer del asado que Georgie había preparado y del pastel que ella misma horneó para todos. Un cumpleaños con todas las de la ley en donde se pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, y que incluían ciertos cotilleos, un par de novedades, y la buena noticia de que Frederick había sido ascendido en su trabajo y estaba ganando un salario mejor que nunca.

La segunda fiesta en cambio se aplazó del martes en que Gustav cumplió veintisiete años al viernes en que el resto de sus amistades tuvieron la oportunidad de una juerga en uno de los pocos bares-restaurantes decentes que se encontraban en Magdeburg. Con Klaus a cargo de Franziska hasta la mañana siguiente, Georgie se le unió al festejo haciendo reservaciones de una mesa para las quince personas que habían confirmado su asistencia apenas recibir la invitación.

Increíblemente feliz por volverse a reencontrar con algunos de sus amigos, Gustav se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al llegar puntual a su mesa descubrió que ya todos esperaban por él y lo recibieron entre besos, abrazos, y felicitaciones, que aunque con retraso, llegaban de todo corazón.

—Qué bueno verte de vuelta, colega —dijo Tyson apenas encontrarse, y sin más pasó a ocupar un lugar a su lado para poder así conversar sin problemas ni interrupciones.

Con Tyson venía Katrina, y juntos le contaron la novedad de haberse comprometido ese mismo verano, con planes para una boda de primavera el año entrante. Gustav no dudó en desearles la mejor de las suertes, y tomando la mano de Georgie, declarar que el matrimonio era lo mejor que podría pasarles, puesto que lo decía desde su propia experiencia.

—Ya, y la paternidad les ha sentado de maravilla —dijo Katrina a su vez, que de buenas a primeras había hecho buenas migas con Georgie y el afecto que le profesaba era muto y con posibilidades de crecer—. Me habría encantado ver a Klaus.

—Es una lástima que todavía le queden diecisiete años más antes de poder entrar legalmente a un lugar de estos —bromeó Gustav—. Aunque está en nuestros planes bautizarlo antes de que se acabe el año, así que esperen una invitación para ese evento también.

Después de discutirlo, Gustav y Georgie habían llegado a un acuerdo con respecto a eso, pues ahí donde la bajista había crecido en un hogar donde no se profesaba ningún tipo de fe y no tenía interés en la espiritualidad que podrían ofrecerle iglesias y religiones conocidas, Gustav en cambio había vivido bajo los preceptos de Dios y su santidad. Nada como para que un día de pronto le diera por despertar, abandonar su vida mundana plagada de pecado, y dedicarse al celibato como cura de una parroquia, sino más bien de esa otra clase en donde los rituales guardaban un sitio en su lista de pendientes, y para dejar tranquila a su madre, junto con Georgie había acordado llevar a cabo el bautizo de Klaus y sólo eso. El resto dependería de él cuando fuera mayor, y bajo ese trato verbal era que habían elegido una fecha del mes entrante para llevar a cabo la ceremonia y librarse de ese compromiso de una vez por todas.

Tras haber saludado a los presentes, Gustav pasó a ocupar su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa, y a punto estaba de coger el menú que le ofrecía esa noche su mesera de turno cuando una invitada más llegó y se sumó al grupo.

En un inicio, Gustav se había extrañado de los números impares en la cantidad de invitados que se reunirían con él y Georgie, puesto que la mayor parte de sus amistades tenía pareja o al menos se procuraban una para eventos de ese tipo, por lo que encontrar que serían quince en torno a la mesa le extrañó, aunque no comentó nada… Hasta que descubrió de quién se trataba.

—Julia, hey… —Saludó a la recién llegada, que tenía la misma apariencia de la última vez que se encontraron, plus una sonrisa amplia cuando se acercó a él y le echó los brazos encima.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gustav —dijo ella antes de plantarle un beso en cada mejilla—. Perdón por llegar tarde. No podía encontrar estacionamiento, así que dejé el automóvil a cinco calles y me vine caminando en estos tacones. Nunca más, en serio. Ha sido mi peor idea en meses, y tengo ampollas que sirven de testimonio.

—Ah, sí, pero qué bueno que has venido —respondió éste con nervios, mirando de reojo a Georgie para averiguar si había sido obra suya o era una extraña coincidencia.

Pero claro, Georgie tenía la sombra de una sonrisa en labios, tampoco se cortó en lo absoluto para saludar a Julia y agradecerle su asistencia.

Completo el grupo, fue como Gustav terminó en el lugar de honor, sí, con Georgie a su mano derecha y a Julia un asiento después de ese, y con Tyson y Katrina del otro lado, componiendo el grupo más peculiar de entre los presentes, que para nada se sospechaban de la historia compartida que tenían ellos cinco aunque fuera de manera indirecta y no lineal.

Con todo, fue una fiesta agradable en donde la comida y la bebida circuló libre, sin conflicto de ningún tipo, salvo a la hora de pagar la gran cuenta que se juntó entre todos y que Georgie insistió en tomar a su cargo porque había sido ella quien se encargara de los preparativos. Aun así, la propina corrió por mano de los demás acompañantes, y la mesera que los atendió esa noche se llevó una grata impresión al ver el número de tres cifras que apareció en la factura y que sumaba más que el salario de dos semanas.

Dando traspiés a la salida por ir un poco más ebrio de lo que suponía en un inicio, Gustav se llevó una segunda gran sorpresa cuando Georgie propuso continuar la juerga en casa y del grupo de quince por lo menos diez se apuntaron, entre ellos Tyson y Katrina, claro, pero también Julia…

En el automóvil, de camino a casa y siendo los primeros en la línea, Gustav le preguntó a Georgie sin ambages qué diablos pasaba ahí.

—Vale… No daré vueltas inútiles, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué invitaste a Julia?

—Gusti…

—No, en serio. ¿Qué sigue? ¿En casa nos espera Bianca o…?

—O Lulú —hizo mención Georgie de aquella primera novia que tuviera Gustav después de ella, pero su broma no fue bien recibida.

Al contrario, Gustav apretó los dientes y cerró las manos en puños sobre sus muslos.

—¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido es éste? Porque francamente me está poniendo los pelos de punta.

Georgie aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para girarse hacia él y tranquilizarlo. —A nada. Da por casualidad que hace tiempo me tomé la molestia de buscar a Julia para aclarar cualquier malentendido, y a cambio ella procuró disculparse de cuando… Ya sabes, intentó entrometerse entre tú y yo cuando Klaus todavía no nacía… Una cosa llevó a la otra, charlamos, nos caímos bien, y al final hicimos las paces. Ahora es mi amiga tanto como lo es tuya. ¿Acaso te molesta?

«Sí.» —No… sé… —Admitió Gustav—. Julia no es exactamente una ex… Pero me incomoda cómo se ha resuelto todo al final.

—¿Qué, esperabas que siguiéramos en una eterna rivalidad por ti? Porque si es una clase de fantasía sucia… —Buscó Georgie ser graciosa, pero de nuevo Gustav no reaccionó a sus provocaciones.

—No se trata de eso.

—Lo sé. Perdona si te ha molestado verla tan de pronto. Debí al menos darte una señal.

Gustav gruñó una afirmación, pero al menos su apostura perdió rigidez, a tiempo para la luz verde y que Georgie continuara conduciendo.

El trayecto hasta su casa no se prolongó más allá de quince minutos, y pronto estuvo de vuelta el grupo reunido en el porche trasero, bebiendo cervezas y escuchando música de fondo mientras conversaban en un grupos de dos o tres.

Por espacio de una hora, Gustav evitó estar en el mismo grupo que Julia, moviéndose según le convenía y eludiendo su cercanía bajo el pretexto de servirse más alcohol o ir al sanitario. Si ésta se lo creía o no lo puso en manifiesto cuando en una de sus escapadas al baño, Julia lo acorraló a la salida esperando recargada contra la pared y a la espera de tener unos minutos para los dos…

—Julia, uhm…

—Tranquilo, no vine a intentar seducirte ni nada por el estilo, así que puedes relajarte —acotó ella para empezar con el pie izquierdo—. Más bien venía a proponerte una oferta de paz y amistad.

Gustav permaneció callado, y por inercia se puso a juguetear con la banda dorada que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

Los ojos de Julia apreciaron su movimiento, pero no por eso su dueña se retrajo. —Georgie es… Tan genial como alguna vez la describiste, ¿sabes? Fue ella quien me contactó para dejarme en claro que ustedes dos estaban juntos y que por favor no me entrometiera a menos que planeara ser tu amiga y nada más. Muy firme al respecto, si me permites agregar… Al principio pensé que lo decía a modo de broma, pero cuando me llamó la semana pasada para invitarme a tu cumpleaños supe que iba en serio. Que no tenía esa clase de inseguridades como para sentirse amenazada por mí.

«Porque me conoce. Porque confía en mí. Porque me da el privilegio de la duda…», pensó Gustav, consciente de que tanta fe en su persona era ganada a pulso, y a la vez, que no podía traicionarla si quería permanecer en ese pedestal elevado por encima del resto de los elementos de su vida sobre el cual Georgie lo había colocado.

—Ella me dijo algo como… “Si Gustav está conmigo es porque quiere y si no es porque ya no y se acabó.” Da por sentado que tú no harías nada para arruinar su felicidad mutua mientras exista, y que el día en que lo hicieras es porque de antemano no existe más. Muy… blanco y negro el asunto.

—Ya, es que nos hartamos de ir por ahí a medias tintas que no conducían a nada —dijo Gustav con la boca seca y nervios de que cualquiera quisiera utilizar el sanitario y los encontrara ahí, hablando en voz baja y envueltos en una atmósfera de intimidad que pudiera malinterpretarse—. Julia, mira, me alegra que vinieras a mi fiesta de cumpleaños pero…

—¿Te incomodó volverme a ver?

Gustav optó por la verdad. —Un poco, sí.

—¿Por lo que no hubo jamás entre nosotros?

—Ajá…

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy viendo a alguien más. Apenas tenemos un par de meses juntos, pero siento que lo quiero y que puede funcionar, así que… Puedes estar tranquilo. Hoy en día lo único que quiero es tu amistad, y así se lo dije a Georgie por teléfono.

—Ah.

—También lo hablé con Tyson y Katrina, pero quería decírtelo a la cara. Decirte que… —Julia aspiró aire a profundidad y su tórax se expandió—. Te he superado del todo. Que podemos ser amigos de vuelta, sólo amigos. Claro… Si es lo que quieres tú también.

—Me encantaría —dijo Gustav, conmovido porque su relación con Julia había tenido un cierre apropiado y un comienzo desde cero que les permitiera volver a empezar de nuevo.

Un corto abrazo selló el trato, y al separarse Julia se alzó de puntas y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Siempre quise hacerlo… Ahora ya está del todo en el pasado —musitó antes de soltarse del todo, dar un paso atrás y exhalar el aire contenido en sus pulmones—. Volvamos a la fiesta, ¿sí?

—Ok, dame un segundo nada más… Adelántate —pidió Gustav, y apenas Julia desapareció de su campo de visión, Georgie se materializó desde su escondite y se acercó a él con lentitud.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba cerca? —Preguntó la bajista con verdadera curiosidad.

—Porque te olí. Olí el perfume de tu champú —dijo Gustav sin ambages—. ¿Planeaste para que fuera así?

—No contemplé que Julia te besara… Pero básicamente, sí.

—¿Te ha…?

—¿Enojado? Nah… Ella recordó bien lo que le dije por teléfono. Estoy segura de lo que nos une, y sé que me amas de verdad, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Si estás conmigo es porque quieres, y el resto carece de importancia… ¿Correcto?

—Correcto —asintió Gustav, extendiendo una mano para atraerla contra él y besarla.

Un beso que a diferencia del anterior despertó una corriente eléctrica que con Julia nunca había existido, y en cambio con Georgie era una constante.

—Debemos volver a la fiesta —murmuró Georgie todavía con los labios pegados a los de Gustav—. Eres el invitado de honor después de todo.

—Cierto.

En teoría, lo sabían; en práctica… se tomaron unos minutos antes de regresar con el resto de sus amigos.

 

Con un tour que estaba programado comenzar menos de un mes después, Gustav se tomó en serio el hacer lo más del tiempo que tendría en casa, y que curiosamente incluía buscar casa nueva… El casero de Georgie había pasado rato atrás para notificarles que no podía extender por más tiempo su contrato, que su sobrina nieta quería mudarse cuanto antes ahora que estaba casada, y que él ya le había prometido la residencia con muchos meses de anticipación. Al ser Georgie la que tenía estampada su firma en el contrato de arrendamiento, fue ella quien se encargó de asegurarle a Herr Müller que habían estado un poquitín ocupados (Gustav chasqueó la lengua porque ‘ocupados’ no llegaba a definir el agobio de su vida en durante el tour) como para buscar casa, pero que se pondrían a ello con prontitud y tendrían desalojado antes del primer día de octubre. Que agradecían su infinita paciencia y buena voluntad, y tras desearles buena suerte en su búsqueda, Herr Müller se había despedido prometiendo volver a fines de mes.

—Mierda, lo había olvidado por completo —se lamentó Georgie apenas estuvieron a solas, y con pesadez apoyó la frente sobre la puerta de entrada—. Por casualidad no habrás visto viviendas para nosotros en estos últimos meses, ¿o sí? —Preguntó a Gustav con la vana esperanza de que su búsqueda no tuviera que empezar desde cero, pero la negativa del baterista le confirmó sus peores temores—. Ach…

—No es tan terrible. Podemos, no sé… rentar cualquier piso y mudarnos temporalmente. De cualquier modo, con la gira en puerta no es como si tuviéramos tiempo de ponernos a buscar la casa de nuestros sueños con tan poca antelación —razonó Gustav minutos después mientras servía café para ambos en un intento por matizar lo grave y apurada de su situación—. De esa manera nos dará oportunidad de que cuando regresemos no arrepentirnos de lo que elegimos con prisas.

—Mmm, gracias —aceptó Georgie su taza de café pero no bebió ni un sorbo. En cambio sus pupilas se contrajeron y permaneció mirando por la ventana a la mañana que media hora atrás había sido magnífica y ahora estaba arruinada.

El mismo Gustav se sentía igual de desconsolado, porque a fin de cuentas había vivido ahí con Georgie desde poco antes del nacimiento de Klaus, y le había cogido cariño a la casa por el simple hecho de ser el primer hogar oficial que habían compartido como tal él y Georgie. Daba lo mismo si a veces en invierno las cañerías se congelaban, o que cuando hubiera tormenta su casa fuera la primera de la manzana en perder la electricidad, porque eran detalles molestos que tenían solución y en realidad no afectaban la felicidad que experimentaban viviendo los tres bajo el mismo techo, pero…

«Todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a un final», pensó Gustav con desgana, pero no tardó en reprocharse por esa actitud tan derrotista antes de tiempo y buscó consolarse con el pensamiento de que tal vez esa casa no era la suya, que estaban de paso, antes de encontrar esa otra que sería la definitiva para ellos.

Al fin y al cabo, esa casa no era nada especial con sus escasas tres recámaras (de las cuales una de ellas era un estudio compartido), jardín demasiado pequeño para dos perros y un niño en crecimiento, además de otra media docena de imperfecciones que por separado no eran el fin del mundo, pero que en conjunto hablaban de gastos mayores si es que querían buscarles solución por su cuenta en lugar de esperar a que el casero se decidiera a ello.

De pronto, Georgie suspiró. —No sé ni por qué he permitido que esta noticia me ponga así —dijo en voz baja y con la mirada puesta en el piso—. Es una casa cualquiera, no es nuestro hogar… Y tenemos dinero para buscar el sitio adecuado para nosotros, Klaus y los perros, pero…

Gustav se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su costado, que sentada Georgie y él de pie no había espacio para demostraciones de afecto mayores.

—Pero es triste, lo sé —rellenó él el espacio en blanco—. Hemos vivido aquí por casi un año, y ahora estas cuatro paredes se sienten como nuestras en todo el sentido de la expresión.

—Todavía más después de que Klaus rayó la pared del pasillo con sus crayolas —dijo Georgie con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios, pues si bien días atrás aquello la había hecho enojar cuando con ningún producto químico pudo quitar del todo las manchas, ahora ese recuerdo se había trastocado a un sabor agridulce donde los buenos y malos momentos se mezclaban entre sí hasta hacer una combinación única.

—De la mesada de Klaus saldrá la pintura para pagar las reparaciones.

—Todavía no le damos mesada, Gus —dijo Georgie con toda seriedad antes de que una carcajada bullera en su garganta y saliera de pronto con un par de lágrimas como acompañante.

El contraste entre ambas acciones hizo que Gustav dejara su taza de café sobre la mesa de la cocina y abrazara a Georgie con ambos brazos, acariciándole la cabeza mientras la dejaba llorar a sus anchas contra su estómago.

Sorbiéndose la nariz, Georgie murmuró contra su estómago: —Lo siento… No sé qué diablos me pasa… Si justo ayer estaba enojada porque nos hace falta más espacio en los armarios, ¿y ahora de pronto amo esta casa? Bah…

—Tal vez esta mudanza sea la definitiva —dijo Gustav con ánimo de mostrarse optimista por los dos—. A donde quiera que vaya y estén tú y Klaus a mi lado, yo tendré un hogar, pero una casa con más de dos baños sería genial, ¿no lo crees?

—Y con alacena suficiente para guardar comida de aquí al fin del mundo…

—Mi propia sala de ensayo con paredes insonorizadas…

—Y un jardín más grande donde haremos infinidad de barbacoas en verano…

—Plantar árboles ahí…

—Con más recámaras para… Lo que sea.

—¿Más bebés? —Adivinó Gustav, un tanto aprensivo porque todavía tenían uno con el cual lidiar, y un segundo sonaba bien, pero como plan a muy largo plazo por lo menos.

—Más bebés —confirmó Georgie, alzando el rostro para ver a Gustav a los ojos—. No ahora mismo, claro está, pero después. Y el no tener que mudarnos de vuelta para encontrar un sitio más grande para todos nosotros seguro que sería genial.

—Seh… Me gusta ese plan. Podría funcionar.

—Claro que _va_ a funcionar —le aseguró Gustav porque se iba a dejar la piel en ello para que así fuera—. Tú y yo tenemos más o menos las mismas expectativas en lo que buscamos, pues ambos queremos quedarnos en Magdeburg, tenemos claro qué queremos y qué no, y además el dinero no es ningún problema. Por todo lo que tenemos en el banco, bien podríamos comprar un castillo con puente levadizo y vivir ahí con comodidad hasta el resto de nuestros días.

Georgie rió. —Aunque tentadora la oferta de convertirme en una Lady y tú en un Lord, prefiero una casa cualquiera con plomería dentro en lugar de una letrina en el jardín trasero…

—Oh, cierto.

—No importa. Es… casi genial que nuestros problemas se hayan visto reducidos a esto. Es más fácil lidiar con una mudanza que con Bill respirando sobre nuestras nucas a la espera de encontrarnos rompiendo sus reglas…

—Ah, no extraño para nada esos días, y en cambio, no puedo creer lo bien que la pasamos ahora. Soy feliz, muy feliz contigo, con Klaus y los perros en nuestra pequeña familia.

—De cinco miembros, ajá —ironizó Georgie—. Pequeña dices…

—Lo digo porque estamos bien así —sentenció Gustav con naturalidad—, y de momento no necesitamos nada más.

—Excepto una casa nueva —le recordó Georgie un poco burlona—. Casi nada en realidad si lo simplificas así.

—Será nada cuando la encontremos y empecemos con la mudanza —prometió Gustav, que con ese panorama en mente veía para ambos cielos despejados y plagados de sol en donde la vida no podía ser mejor.

Para bien o para mal según fuera la perspectiva, a los dos les faltó apreciar una minúscula nube de tormenta que se formaba en el horizonte y que amenazaba con trastocar sus planes. Todavía demasiado pequeña para apreciarse, pero existente…

Lista para darse a conocer en un par de semanas.

 

Para finales de septiembre Gustav y Georgie ya habían visitado al menos una veintena de casas y decidido juntos qué eran indispensable en su nueva vivienda, qué no, y qué tenían como preferencia que no tuviera, lo cual los obligó a recorrer Magdeburg de pies a cabeza con Sophie Schneller, su corredora de raíces, quien le hacía honor a su nombre al ser la primera en enterarse de nuevas casas a la venta y les llamaba con su permiso a las horas más intempestivas para citarlos a que tuvieran un lugar privilegiado para escoger.

Hasta el momento habían cercado sus búsquedas a tres casas en zonas buenas, con la cantidad de recámaras y baños que necesitaban, además de espacio en jardines, y ubicación de tiendas cercanas pero sin encontrarse directamente dentro de la ciudad; sin embargo, seguían sin decidirse por ninguna en particular porque no habían sentido esa premonición que les dijera que habían encontrado la correcta.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo se les acababa y habían adelantado su labor de mudanza al empaquetar todo aquello que no fuera indispensable en sus vidas y que de llegar el caso enviarían a una bodega de almacenaje si acaso ocurría que todavía no encontraran casa pero tuvieran que marcharse al tour por Rusia.

—Dime supersticiosa de lo peor, pero esa última casa me ha puesto los pelos de punta. No viviría ahí jamás, ni aunque me la regalaran —dijo Georgie una tarde en que salieron a visitar tres casas con Sophie y ninguna les pareció adecuada por distintas razones, tan variadas como mala distribución, falta de luz en las habitaciones, y en la última había sido la mala broma de encontrar que algún vándalo había escrito en una de las paredes de la sala “Volveré con mis amigos” usando pintura en aerosol de color rojo a modo de amenaza.

Hasta Gustav había sentido malas vibras al entrar ahí, y como en sus planes no estaba ser el típico protagonista de una película de terror que ignoraba las señales con las que el destino le advertía de peligro hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, secundó a Georgie en rechazar esa vivienda y mejor optaron por salir de ahí lo antes posible, mientras todavía tuvieran la oportunidad…

—Esto nos vuelve a dejar en ceros —dijo Gustav una vez que estuvieren dentro del automóvil e indecisos de si ir por Klaus a casa de Franziska o aprovechar que todavía tenían un par de horas de niñera gratis como para salir a comer algo.

Ganó la segunda opción, así que sin muchas pretensiones pasaron por la ventanilla de McDonald’s y pidieron una hamburguesa para cada uno, cambiando Georgie su refresco por una malteada de fresa que sorbió ruidosamente en el estacionamiento.

—Cuesta creer que luego de casi cincuenta casas que hemos visitado ninguna sea la correcta. Así debió sentirse el príncipe cuando le probó la zapatilla de cristal a todas las chicas casaderas de su reino, ¿uh? —Equiparó la bajista su búsqueda a la del cuento de La Cenicienta, y Gustav rió por la ocurrencia de que así fuera.

—Ya, pero nosotros no vamos por la vida ensartando llaves en las cerraduras y esperando que sea la puerta correcta, ¿o sí?

—No, pero imagina cuán genial sería eso. Así no me importaría visitar mil casas, porque en el momento en que la llave girara sabría que estaría por fin en mi hogar.

—Georgie… —Sin palabras de sobra, Gustav transmitió su mensaje: “Un hogar lo hacemos nosotros, el resto es sólo una edificación sin fuerza vital”, y la bajista lo comprendió en el acto.

—Lo siento… Es que estoy un poco preocupada. Este año se nos ha ido como agua entre los dedos, y aunque ha sido genial, también ha sido… agotador en más de un sentido.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Gustav, metiéndose un puñado de papas fritas en la boca.

—Pues… los periodos entre tours no se sienten como vacaciones. Siempre hay algo pendiente por hacer, ya sea responder llamadas, enviar correos, firmar papelería y asegurarme de que llegue a las manos correctas… Siento que hicimos mal en disfrutar los fines de semana yendo de paseo, porque dejamos de lado otras cuestiones más urgentes… Y luego está lo de la casa. Es una especie de maldición mía, donde me veo desalojada en los peores momentos posibles y ahora te he arrastrado a ti y a Klaus conmigo al pozo de la indigencia. Yo estoy acostumbrada, pero ustedes no, y es eso lo que más me remuerde la consciencia.

—Oh, cierto… —Coincidió Gustav, que si la memoria no le fallaba era la tercera vez que Georgie se tenía que mudar y no por propia voluntad.

—Antes no me importaba tanto porque no era un hogar permanente, no estabas tú, y en cambio ahora… No quiero tener que regresar después de un mes de estar recorriendo Rusia sólo para la vida me eche en cara que mis pertenencias están en almacenaje y que esa primera noche volveremos a un hotel.

—Nah, Franziska nos hospedaría en su cuarto de invitados. No le importaría.

—Ya, pero sigue siendo una solución temporal, y no me gustaría para nada abusar de su hospitalidad cuando tú ya lo hiciste antes por más de un año… —Murmuró Georgie, haciendo trizas una servilleta de papel y olvidando su hamburguesa a medio comer sobre su regazo—. No tendríamos por qué estar tan liados comprando una casa. Tenemos el dinero para hacerlo, ¿correcto?, para comprar diez casas si nos viene en gana, y aun así…

—Oh, vamos… —Metió Gustav los restos de su comida en la bolsa de papel en la que venían y redujo la distancia entre ambos al mínimo, aceptando con resignación la palanca de cambios que se le clavó en el costado cuando abrazó a Georgie—. Tampoco se trata de conformaros con lo que sea. Esta será nuestra casa, la primera que compraremos juntos y con suerte también la última, así que si no puede ser perfecta, al menos tiene que acercársele con un margen de error que no supere, mmm, ¿el 95% suena bien para ti?

—¿Qué pasó con decir 99.99% de margen? —Preguntó Georgie con un leve atisbo de burla.

—Que tú quieras espacio para construir un invernadero y yo prefiera una alberca techada hacen la diferencia mayor, quizá hasta el 90%, ¿no crees? ¡Ouch! —Se quejó cuando Georgie le pinchó el costado—. Ok, tal vez no. Pero lo que quiero decir es que cuando encontremos la casa correcta lo sabremos, y está por ahí, esperando por nosotros dos, lista para que firmemos el contrato de compra y las escrituras, ¿ok? _Nuestra_ casa, _nuestro_ hogar.

—Lo haces sonar tan genial… Tan idílico…

—Porque lo será. Es cuestión de tener paciencia para esperar, y buen ojo para reconocer cuando la casa indicada cruce frente a nosotros.

—Mira bien a quién se lo dices…

—Ya —besó Gustav su mejilla—, yo tendré paciencia por los dos. ¿Contenta?

—Sólo un poco, pero está bien. Nuestra casa de ensueño está por ahí, esperando a que la descubramos…

«Ojalá», pensó Gustav, que abrigaba esperanzas por ambos, pero se guardaba bien de confesar que eran un poco vacuas. Con todo, no pudo evitar cruzar los dedos y pedir para que al menos la buena fortuna estuviera de su parte por una vez. Bastaba con que fuera esa vez.

Y en vista de que el destino era quien los iba a joder después, se los concedió.

 

A una escasa semana de tener que empacar maletas y salir con dirección a Rusia, Gustav y Georgie dieron con su casa de ensueño donde menos habrían esperado encontrarla.

Sin perder su sonrisa jovial, Sophie Schneller había llamado poco antes de las siete de la mañana, a una hora por demás impropia para hacer negocios a menos de que se tratara de una conexión internacional (que no era el caso), pero tan excitada por darles las buenas noticias que Gustav se guardó de gruñirle algún improperio por despertarlo luego de una mala noche cuidando un resfriado de Klaus, y en su lugar escuchó con atención la lista de beneficios que ésta le enumeraba de la nueva propiedad que había salido al mercado apenas un par de minutos atrás.

—¿Cuándo podemos verla? —Preguntó él, dispuesto a saltar de la cama y coger las llaves del automóvil si en ese mismo momento le decía que acudiera a verla—. Ok. Ahí estaremos. Muchas gracias por llamar. _Ciao_!

—¿Gusti? —Desde debajo de varias mantas y con el cabello de punta por una noche igual de mala, Georgie le miraba con un ojo cerrado y el otro apenas entreabierto.

—Sophie llamó por otra casa.

—Mmm. ¿A qué horas quiere que la veamos?

—A las ocho.

—Pero si eso es en… —Georgie hizo a un lado las mantas y miró el reloj que tenía sobre el buró—. ¿En serio? Apenas nos da tiempo de salir, ya no se diga de reunirnos con ella donde quiera que esté.

—Al parecer cumple con todos los requisitos, todos menos uno… —Gustav hizo una pausa para aumentar la tensión y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja—. El jardín es incluso más grande de lo que esperábamos.

—No me jodas…

—Al parecer le pertenecía a una familia de Berlín como casa de campo, pero han decidido deshacerse de ella y comprar otra en Suiza, así que…

—No digas más. Ya me levanto.

Saltando fuera de la cama, Georgie no perdió tiempo en ducharse y estar lista para salir antes de la marca de los treinta minutos, igual que Gustav, que se encargó a vestir a Klaus y empacarle su pañalera para salir.

Así los tres se dirigieron a la dirección que Sophie les había proporcionado y que estaba tan cerca de la casa de Franziska que se podía ir caminando si así les apetecía. Por sí sola esa ya era la primera señal de que estaban por encontrarse con algo en verdad bueno, y sus pronósticos no fallaron cuando por fin apareció la casa en su campo de visión y descubrieron que era tal y como habían fantaseado que fuera.

—Oh por Diox… —Musitó Georgie al abrir la puerta del vehículo y apearse con Klaus en brazos—. Es hermosa.

—Y esperen a escuchar el precio que piden —dijo Sophie al salir a recibirlos.

Tras intercambiar saludos y frases de cortesía, Sophie los guió al interior de la casa de dos pisos, que contaba con todo lo que habían pedido como requisitos mínimos y más.

—El sótano puede remodelarse, de momento lo utilizaban como cuarto de entretenimiento… —Iba explicando Sophie conforme les daba el tour empezando de abajo hacia arriba, enfatizando los puntos a favor que tenía la casa pero sin ocultarles que habría de ser necesario renovar pisos y hacer algunas reparaciones menores en las tuberías—. La familia que vende la casa pasó muy pocos veranos aquí porque en realidad el clima no les gustaba y preferían pasarlos en su residencia en Majorca, por lo que la vivienda apenas tiene uso y se conserva de maravilla. Claro que eso también ha acarreado problemas con la caldera a la que le hizo falta servicio regular, pero…

Explayándose en los pros y contras de la casa, Sophie los guió por los cuatro dormitorios de la planta alta, los cuatro baños y medio, la cocina que contaba con una alacena separada y que remontaba a los tiempos de guerra, además de los amplios jardines delantero y trasero en donde cualquier proyecto podía cobrar forma.

Tomados de la mano y dejando a Klaus recorrer la casa por su cuenta, Gustav y Georgie revisaron muros y cimientos con ojo crítico, dispuestos a buscar la rasgadura de aquella casa que parecía sacada de sus más perfectas fantasías y sin encontrar nada que los disuadiera de comprarla.

—Vale, habrá que cambiar una parte de la plomería en la planta alta…

—Y poner pisos de vuelta. Hay manchas que no saldrían de otra manera.

—Se nota que hay humedad en el ático y habría que revisar en búsqueda de moho.

No olvides ese árbol viejo en el jardín; habría que tumbarlo antes de que termine de pudrirse y caiga aplastando algo o a alguien.

Ambos guardaron un prudencial minuto de silencio antes de atreverse a dar su veredicto final ante el otro. Pero bastó mirarse a los ojos para que de sus bocas emanara una única palabra conjunta:

—Pero…

El famoso ‘pero’ que apartaba a un lado todos los defectos y desperfectos que la casa y el terreno pudiera tener porque en la balanza de la vida carecían de valor ante aquel que era su hogar y que ambos reconocieron como tal apenas poner un pie dentro.

—¿Estamos en casa? —Preguntó Gustav, y Georgie asintió.

—Por fin hemos llegado.

 

La compra de la casa se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos ni demoras, pues apenas el banco aprobó la transferencia, Sophie comenzó a hacer los trámites necesarios, y la venta se realizó lo antes posible para satisfacción de ambas partes.

—Debo admitir que este lugar es increíble —comentó Franziska cuando ella y Frederick fueron invitados a conocer el lugar y dar su opinión—, ¿pero cuándo planean llevar a cabo las reparaciones y demás?

—Cuando regresemos del tour en Rusia —respondió Georgie con un suspiro de resignación—. Hasta entonces tendremos qué conformarnos con guardar nuestras pertenencias en una bodega de renta y confiar que tu oferta de hospedaje siga en pie.

—Son más que bienvenidos a quedarse con nosotros —dijo Frederick en representación de él y Franziska, pues no sólo no le importaba recibir a su cuñado y esposa en casa, sino que la presencia de Klaus mientras duraban las reformas serviría para su propia felicidad, pues a nadie quería más en el mundo que a ese sobrino suyo que ya corría y estaba a punto de pronunciar sus primeras palabras.

—No será fácil arreglar todos los desperfectos que tiene la casa, mucho menos barato, pero no es nada del otro mundo después de la práctica que tuve con la de Nana —dijo Gustav en apreciación a los daños, pues ya habían tenido la visita de un especialista que revisó de cimientos a tejados la casa y les entregó a él y a Georgie un listado con las reparaciones pendientes y precios aproximados. Con un total nada desdeñable, aunque de vuelta, nada fuera de lo ordinario, el pronóstico era de tres meses a partir de su vuelta de Rusia.

Lo que por supuesto implicaba pasar las fiestas decembrinas con Franziska y lo que ello conllevara.

Al respecto, Georgie se había pronunciado un tanto reticente de extender su estancia más allá de lo que consideraba prudente, pero Gustav la tranquilizó al recordarle que su hermana jamás les habría ofrecido su cuarto de invitados si de verdad no lo hubiera querido, y bajo esa afirmación era que Georgie aceptó, no sin antes insistir en pagar su estancia con una renta que Franziska tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes o ellos se habrían ido a un hotel.

—Es casi triste tener que poner en pausa las reparaciones mientras no estemos en Alemania —dijo Georgie en voz baja a Gustav, que la rodeaba por la cintura con un brazo y se sentía igual.

—El mes que estemos ausentes se pasará en un chasquido de dedos.

—Lo sé. Eso también puede asustarme, ¿sabes? El año no tardará en finalizar, y tanto y tan poco ha ocurrido en este tiempo… Bah. —Enjugándose el borde de los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta, Georgie se disculpó por su repentino momento emotivo—. Perdón. No sé qué me pasa. Debo de estar en alguna parte crucial de mi periodo y-…

Frunciendo el ceño, Georgie calló de pronto y el silencio alarmó a Gustav, quien intensificó el agarre de su brazo y le pidió que continuara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-Nada. Creo que no es nada.

—¿ _Crees_?

—Uhm. De pronto he recordado algo… De vuelta a casa necesito pasar por la farmacia.

—Vale —accedió Gustav, que imaginó que estarían escasos de algo tan simple como bastoncillos para los oídos o lubricante de coco para el viaje.

Cualquiera que fuera la compra que Georgie necesitara hacer, a él poco le llamó la atención, y en su lugar prosiguió hablando de la casa y los planes que tenían para ella una vez terminaran la gira y volvieran de vuelta a Magdeburg.

Tanto se absorbió en aquel monólogo que pasó por alto la expresión seria de Georgie y la terquedad con la que se mordía el labio inferior y movía los dedos de las manos, haciendo cuentas desesperadas de su último periodo, o al menos el que creía que había sido el último…

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó Gustav cuando Georgie pareció no prestarle ni un ápice de atención, y la bajista asintió una vez antes de detenerse del todo y confesar que no.

—Gus —llamó su atención y giró el rostro para verlo a los ojos—, uhm, creo que podría estar embarazada…

De la impresión, Gustav abrió cómicamente los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se desencajó.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero si tú-… Nosotros no-… Tiene el DIU y-… Simplemente no es posible… —Musitó por último, recuperando la compostura antes de que Franziska o Frederick se percataran de que algo no marchaba bien.

—Lo sé, pero… De pronto recordé que no he tenido mi periodo; no lo había echado de falta por todas estas preocupaciones de la mudanza, la casa y el tour, y… No sé, es como la vez anterior. Es… difícil de explicar, pero tengo un presentimiento.

—¿Y basta con eso para saber que estás embarazada? —Siseó Gustav, soltándola del todo y posicionándose de frente a la bajista para confrontarla.

—Claro que no. Por eso quiero pasar a la farmacia, a comprar una prueba casera de embarazo.

—Joder, Georgie…

La bajista rodeó el estómago con ambos brazos alrededor suyo. —¿Estás molesto?

«Sí, carajo.» —No… sé. —Mintió Gustav de la peor manera, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, su hermana se le acercó desde atrás, y sin apreciar la tensión que pendía entre ambos, comenzó a hablar de la casa y lo genial que sería instalar repisas giratorias en las alacenas de esquina.

—Incluso hasta puede que tengan sus propias salmueras y-… —Franziska posó su vista primero en Georgie, que parecía a punto de llorar, y luego en Gustav, que parecía el culpable—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No —dijeron los dos a coro, pero era evidente que _sí_ había pasado algo y tenía que haber sido grande.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Frederick se les unió, y desde sus brazos Klaus pidió que Georgie lo cargara, por lo que la bajista no hesitó en sujetarlo contra su pecho y darle la media espalda al grupo con el pretexto de que hacía frío y que mejor los iba a esperar en el automóvil mientras terminaban.

Viéndola alejarse, Gustav se maldijo por su falta de sentido común para reaccionar como era debido, porque si él le había resultado un trago duro de pasar la simple posibilidad de que Georgie estuviera embarazada de vuelta, no quería ni imaginarse cuánto más lo había sido para ella.

—No sé qué has hecho, pero la has cagado en grande —murmuró Franziska a su lado, y cuando Gustav no se movió sino que permaneció congelado en su sitio, fue su hermana quien lo instó a ponerse en acción—. ¿Pero qué esperas? Ve por ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Pero-…

—No te preocupes por nosotros. Fred y yo cerraremos la casa.

—Ok, gracias.

Trotando para alcanzar a Georgie, Gustav llegó a tiempo para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a subir a su camioneta, para después rodear el vehículo y posicionarse detrás del volante.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de abrir la boca, Georgie le atajó con enojo.

—No puedes culparme en caso de que yo… Un bebé es de dos, se hace entre dos. Y no es como si yo hubiera planeado que así fuera.

Gustav exhaló con fuerza mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos y dijo lo que estaba en su mente. —Lo siento, ¿vale? Me has cogido por sorpresa allá afuera. Pensé que te estabas cuidando.

—Y lo hago. No te engañaría con eso.

En su regazo, Klaus se chupaba el dedo pulgar y observaba a ambos adultos con ojos críticos de saber que algo no marchaba bien y asustado por ello.

—Mira —cambió Georgie su tono por uno más conciliador—, es sólo un retraso, y quizá sólo se trate de estrés. No sería nada fuera de lo normal.

«No si no hubiera pasado aquello la última noche que estuvimos en USA», pensó Gustav de pronto, rememorando aquella unión que había tenido lugar en su habitación de hotel la velada previa a su partida a Sudamérica, en donde al hacer el amor Georgie había sangrado de improviso. En su momento lo habían justificado como su periodo adelantándose, ¿pero no había dicho Georgie algo de dos semanas desde la última vez? Y eso no sonaba en lo absoluto como algo que pudieran pasar por alto, aunque en aquel entonces lo habían hecho…

—Puede ser… —Murmuró Gustav, aunque él mismo ya sabía la respuesta y no sería una que los dejara satisfechos del todo.

En un giro abrupto del destino, se habían metido juntos en un atolladero, que al menos en el ahí y el ahora, les iba a representar más motivo de desdicha que de dicha.

Estaban _realmente_ jodidos…

 

De vuelta a casa pasaron por la farmacia más cercana y fue Georgie quien bajó y compró dos pruebas de embarazo, un cartón de jugo de naranja, un chocolate para ella, y un caramelo para Klaus, quien lo aceptó gustoso y el resto del trayecto lo lamió haciendo ruidos de succión.

Ni Georgie ni Gustav se dirigieron la palabra durante el trayecto, y una vez en casa Georgie no perdió tiempo de abrir el cartón de jugo, y sin molestarse en usar un vaso se lo llevó a la boca y bebió directo largos sorbos.

Mientras tanto, Gustav jugó un rato con Klaus en la sala, y cuando el bebé empezó a dar muestras de cabecear y necesitar su siesta vespertina, el baterista lo cogió en brazos y lo arrulló hasta que quedó dormido del todo.

Sólo entonces se dirigió a Georgie. —¿Y bien?

—Necesito beber más jugo —respondió ella, que había permanecido sentada cerca de ellos pero no tanto como para considerarse parte de sus actividades.

Sufriendo de una crisis de nervios que de pronto no supo cómo asimilar, Gustav sacó de su escondite secreto el paquete de cigarrillos del que todavía no se deshacía, y con una firmeza que no admitía réplicas, salió al jardín trasero para fumarlo como desesperado hasta llegar al filtro.

—Joder… —Masculló mordiendo el cigarrillo y respirando el aire frío de octubre mezclado con el humo que ascendía casi vertical al aire—. Joderrr…

Un bebé… Un bebé que quizá venía en camino, quizá no… Pero la posibilidad de que así fuera le aterraba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera bajo tortura. Y no era que Gustav estuviera negado a ser padre de vuelta, la idea tenía sus pros evidentes al lado de los contras, pero de haber tenido que ponerle una fecha a ese acontecimiento, habría elegido una distante, por lo menos cinco años en el futuro, una vez que Klaus estuviera mayor y su cuidado no requiriera atención de 24/7 como ahora.

Además… Gustav odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero la paternidad no era ninguna clase de paseo por el campo, ni mucho menos miel sobre hojuelas, porque si bien tenía un amplio rango de momento inolvidables y maravillosos, también estaban esos otros que le hacían replantearse (aunque fuera momentáneamente y después se arrepintiera de todo corazón), si no la había cagado en grande al pretender ser lo adulto suficiente como para encargarse de otra vida más que la suya.

Por cada sonrisa de Klaus, también estaban sus pucheros.

Las risas eran llantos.

La conexión que se establecía al alimentarlo se iba a la basura con sus pañales sucios.

Las horas que permanecía dormido y despierto competían con los horarios en los que lo hacía.

Sus juegos iban de la mano con travesuras.

La docilidad con el descubrimiento de su testarudez.

Los besos con los mordiscos.

Pero… También los abrazos con el amor puro. Y el perder su lugar en la cama porque en medio había un crío durmiendo como estrella de mar no era tan malo. Igual que sus manitas y mejillas pegajosas luego de terminar de comer, que iban acompañadas de la satisfacción de haberlo hecho por sí mismo.

No, Gustav no tenía arrepentimientos de haber tenido a Klaus, lo amaba igual que amaba a Georgie, pero no por ello era ciego a los sacrificios a los que se habían tenido que adscribir, y que incluían perder su independencia como adultos para depender de un crío al que sólo le requería alzar los brazos para que lo levantaran y lo cargaran.

Había un amor puro que no tenía explicación lógica más allá de justificar que eran padre e hijo y compartían sangre y la mitad de ADN, pero también lógica y razonamiento, que eran las partes más fuertes de Gustav en ese momento y le recordaban lo duro que había sido todo el proceso, que todavía no terminaba, y que si se sumaba un bebé más a esa ecuación, podría convertirse en una situación que ni él ni Georgie pudieran controlar por sí solos.

—Qué mal tino, caray —se lamentó inhalando como desesperado el humo de su cigarrillo, y pensando a su vez que era demasiado pronto para tener que enfrentarse a un segundo bebé, que al igual que el primero («y el que estuvo antes que ese», se recordó Gustav), no había sido planeado en lo absoluto.

A punto estaba de finalizar su cigarrillo y debatiéndose si entrar por otro, cuando Georgie abrió la puerta corrediza y salió al frío con él vestida apenas con una camiseta de manga corta y descalza, titiritando en el acto apenas el exterior le robó el calor.

Gustav vio entre sus dedos lo que en un inicio creyó que era un cigarrillo y que la colocaba como su igual, incapaz de lidiar con la ansiedad del momento, pero un segundo vistazo le reveló que aquella era una de las pruebas de embarazo, y a juzgar por el cuidado con el que Georgie la sostenía, traía consigo un veredicto que detonaría entre ambos como nitroglicerina.

Bastó una mirada para saberlo, para confirmarlo, pero de cualquier modo, Georgie se lo repitió en voz alta.

—Estoy… —Se humedeció los labios—. Estoy embarazada.

—Oh.

—La otra prueba tardará todavía cinco minutos más en mostrar el resultado, pero… Creo que ambos sabemos que no va a cambiar nada en este veredicto.

Gustav le dio una última calada al cigarrillo y después lo tiró a los escalones que bajaban al jardín y lo aplastó con la puntera de su zapato hasta que quedó desmenuzado.

—Uhm… —Gustav aspiró y expiró una par de veces sin encontrar palabras con las que rellenar esa distancia que crecía a pasos agigantados entre él y Georgie a cada segundo.

Al final fue la bajista quien habló por los dos. —No sé cómo pudo pasar…

—Yo sí, que no es ninguna ciencia de cohetes, caray —replicó Gustav con acritud, y su tono provocó que Georgie tomara un paso en dirección opuesta a la suya—. Por Diox, Georgie… No me salgas con esas frases trilladas. No es el momento ni el lugar.

La bajista tragó saliva. —Pues no sé qué más decirte. No es como si lo hubiera planeado de antemano para hacerte enojar. Esto también me afecta a mí.

—Ya, que tres embarazos en tres años es todo un récord para ti.

Apenas las palabras se formaron en su boca, Gustav supo que la había embarrado en grande, y que aquello no iba a poder solucionarse con un simple ‘lo siento’ dicho sin verdadera sinceridad. Aunque doliera, esas palabras eran horribles, pero no se retractaba por su significado, sino por los líos que iban a desatar.

—Georgie, perdona, yo-… Eso fue una idiotez de mi parte.

—Dijiste lo que pensabas —le atajó la bajista—, está bien.

—No, no está bien porque-…

—Porque estoy embarazada y no quieres un hijo, lo entiendo —volvió ella a la carga, conteniéndose para no llorar a pesar de que los ojos le escocían con lágrimas que se le habían acumulado a gran velocidad—. Nada que no hayas pensando tú me es ajeno. Yo también creo que es un mal momento para esperar un segundo hijo siendo Klaus tan pequeño, pero…

—Esto va más allá de que Klaus sea pequeño y que otro bebé sólo multiplique nuestros problemas actuales —dijo Gustav con desánimo—. No me malinterpretes, estoy contento con lo que tenemos ahora mismo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero Georgie… ¿Otro bebé? ¿Justo ahora, cuando apenas podemos hacer malabares con todo lo que tenemos a cuestas? Un bebé más rompería el precario equilibrio en el que estamos.

—Ya.

—No es que esté molesto contigo, sé que no fue intencional de tu parte salir embarazada, pero realmente no es el momento para tener otro hijo, y lo sabes…

Georgie se sorbió la nariz. —Lo sé. Del mismo modo en que sé que cuando estaba por tener a Klaus me sentía igual te atemorizada y aun así salimos adelante los tres. Pero si no estás dispuesto a esforzarte.

—¡No se trata de eso, caray!

—¡Entonces de qué! —Chilló Georgie de vuelta, y se cubrió la boca con la mano—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—No, Georgie-…

—Como quieras, Gus, en serio —dijo Georgie antes de darle la espalda y entrar a la casa como una tromba, cerrando con tal fuerza la puerta corrediza que Klaus despertó asustado y llorando, y desde afuera, los gimoteos le partieron el corazón a Gustav.

Sin proponérselo, había herido y se había herido en el proceso.

 

Bajo el pretexto de tener una jaqueca espantosa (aunque Gustav no estaba del todo seguro que no hubiera cierto grado de verdad en aquellas palabras), Georgie se retiró a dormir temprano y se llevó consigo a Klaus a la cama, quien permaneció acostado en brazos de la bajista por largas horas sin emitir queja alguna, sólo acurrucado contra su pecho, observando y haciendo compañía, sirviendo de consuelo incluso a tan corta edad.

Gustav demoró su hora de dormir hasta lo imposible, pero después de medianoche, luego de haberse duchado y confirmado con los Kaulitz que su vuelo ya se encontraba en el aire y que se verían dentro de dos días, no le quedó de otra más que hacer de tripas corazón y retirarse a su dormitorio.

Por un instante consideró Gustav sacar alguna frazada y quedarse a dormir en el sofá de la sala, pero la simple idea del dolor de espalda que le acompañaría por el resto de la semana lo hizo desistir, y tragándose su orgullo subió las escaleras a la planta alta y de ahí a su dormitorio, donde se sorprendió a punto de llamar a la puerta como si aquella no fuera su recámara y no tuviera derecho sobre la mitad de su colchón.

Reprendiéndose por su cobardía, Gustav entró a la habitación apenas iluminada por la lámpara de su buró que proyectaba una larga sombra sobre Georgie, quien dormía dándole la espalda y hecha un ovillo. Para entonces Klaus ya se había soltado de su agarre, y yacía adormilado a su lado, pero se despertó de inmediato apenas vio a Gustav.

—¿Pa? —Lo llamó en su lenguaje infantil apenas confirmó que era él.

—Pa, sí —reafirmó Gustav su identidad, acercándose a Klaus y recibiéndolo en brazos—. Hey, campeón.

Haciendo ruidos guturales, Klaus ‘conversó’ con Gustav un par de segundos antes de soltar un resoplido y apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho. Al parecer, no era el único que exhibía señales de cansancio, y con ojos pesados Klaus no tardó en mostrarse dispuesto a volver a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

Recostándolo en medio de él y Georgie a pesar de que ambos querían quitarle esa costumbre y enseñarle mejor a dormir en su propia recámara, Gustav aguardó a que Klaus se hubiera dormido del todo antes de recostarse en su espacio, y de espaldas con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago, llamó a Georgie con la esperanza de hacer las paces, pero también con deseo de postergarlo un poco más.

—¿Georgie?

Una pausa, seguida de un cambio de respiración en la bajista que le indicó a Gustav que estaba despierta y lo escuchaba.

Gustav suspiró y clavó la vista en el techo, dispuesto a hacer la representación final del ensayo que había fabricado desde horas atrás, donde tras prolongada reflexión y autoexploración había llegado a la conclusión de que, en efecto, un bebé más dentro de su familia sería volver a repetir una rutina de la que quería zafarse, con pañales sucios, desvelos, estrés constante, agotamiento tanto físico como mental, y todas aquellas desventajas que bien conocía de antemano… Y que sumaban cero una vez que tenía a su bebé en brazos y recordaba que bien valía la pena cuando comprobaba que la vida que él sostenía en sus manos, era la vida que él _y_ Georgie habían creado juntos. Por lo tanto, vida que daba vida, valiosa para ambos, y de un valor intrínseco incalculable.

Llegar a aquella resolución no había sido fácil, todo lo contrario, pero una vez que minimizó los inconvenientes a su tamaño real y apreció las virtudes que les serían entregadas en su cuantía real, Gustav comprendió que incluso si no lo veía así, ese embarazo estaba destinado a ser. De la misma manera que el primero se había malogrado y el segundo le había seguido con excesiva prisa, ese tercero era la confirmación a la regla de que todo caía en tandas de tres, y por lo tanto tenía que cumplirse.

Iba a ser duro tener dos hijos pequeños a quienes cuidar, Gustav estaba convencido de ello, pero no sería nada fuera de lo ordinario. Otras personas lo conseguían con salarios reducidos y tiempo limitado, mientras que él y Georgie eran afortunados de tener esos dos aspectos casi solucionados, con un casi demasiado intrincado para ser favorable, pero lo era… Lo era. Y sería una soberana estupidez chapotear con exageración en una pulgada de agua cuando en realidad estaban más que lejos de ahogarse.

—Georgie… —Volvió a empezar Gustav—. Eso de antes en el jardín… Me comporté como un idiota. No hace falta que te lo diga porque seguro es lo que piensas y… Uhm, lo que quiero decir es que sólo hay una solución al alcance de nuestras manos. Por descontado que no es el momento ni el lugar para otro hijo, no estamos preparados, pero… estoy seguro que haremos lo correcto. Que al final, todo saldrá bien… Y que será la mejor decisión que hemos tomado juntos.

Convencido de que había expresado con claridad su punto, donde enfatizaba que si se esforzaban y daban lo mejor de sí podrían volver a ser tan buenos padres para ese segundo bebé como lo habían sido con Klaus hasta ese punto, Gustav pasó por alto los temblores que sacudieron a Georgie y las interminables lágrimas que ella derramó sobre su almohada, pues el mensaje había sido malinterpretado, y ahí donde Gustav se había expresado a favor de ese embarazo, Georgie había entendido precisamente lo contrario.

Y en su interior, el corazón se le había roto en miles de fragmentos.

 

Los preparativos de la mudanza los mantuvieron ocupados al día siguiente, y el tener que desalojar la casa antes de marcharse esa misma tarde para reunirse con los gemelos en Berlín favoreció a que su ritmo de trabajo fuera frenético y les permitiera distraerse con el trabajo físico en lugar de agotarse mentalmente pensando en sus problemas actuales.

Para Gustav fue un alivio a la vez que una bendición cargar caja tras caja en la camioneta que habían rentado con ese fin, en tanto que para Georgie fue un suplicio, y se movió de aquí para allá con la mirada vidriosa y la firme convicción de sentirse traicionada por aquel a quien más amaba.

De poco sirvió que Gustav tratara de mostrarse conciliador con ella al impedirle cargar cajas pesadas y ofrecerle cada que podía un poco de agua o algún alimento que le fuera beneficioso para recuperar energías, porque Georgie no aceptaba nada y en cambio lo trataba con frialdad, evitando al máximo dialogar con él y sólo hacerlo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Franziska fue quien más notó aquello, pues ella y Frederick estaban presentes para ayudarles a vaciar la casa y ultimar con ellos detalles de la mudanza, y no hesitó en hacérselo saber a Gustav.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste esta vez? —Le enfrentó en la cocina, aprovechando que Frederick le había llevado a Georgie y a Klaus una manzana cortada en gajos y que de él sí aceptaba la bajista las atenciones.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello —gruñó Gustav, pero su hermana se interpuso entre él y la puerta, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que revelar una pizca de la verdad que de momento ocultaban los dos—. Peleamos, ¿ok? Pero ya lo hemos solucionado anoche; me disculpé e hicimos las paces.

—No da la impresión de que así sea…

—Tal vez todavía haga faltar limar unas cuantas asperezas, pero estamos bien, Franny. No te mentiría al respecto.

Franziska se golpeteó el labio inferior con el dedo índice. —No sé, Gus… Tengo la impresión de que Georgie…

—¿Georgie qué?

—No sabría explicarlo. ¿Estás seguro que te has disculpado apropiadamente?

Gustav piso los ojos en blanco. —Por supuesto. Mira, no lo tomes a mal, pero no necesito que te entrometas en todo. Georgie y yo estamos _bien_ , y más tarde que tenga oportunidad volveré a disculparme de ser necesario, y a hacer lo que sea necesario para que me perdone si es que a esas llegamos.

—Ay, Gusti —musitó Franziska, que en su sexto sentido se presentía una calamidad cerca, pero no sabía bien cómo intervenir, o mejor dicho, si su presencia ayudaría o empeoraría las cosas. Después de todo, Frederick ya le había advertido minutos atrás que no se inmiscuyera donde no le llamaban, y como polilla al fuego Franziska se había lanzado precisamente a hacer eso de lo que tanto le había prevenido.

Con una exhalación resignada, Franziska se hizo a un lado, y no sólo dejó pasar a Gustav con la caja que llevaba en brazos, sino también con ese peso muerto que tenía en el pecho y que era un conflicto pendiente con Georgie del que todavía ni se enteraba.

Sabía ella que iban a sufrir y mucho, pero que también debía dejarlos aprender por sí mismos a superar sus desavenencias, incluso si eran más que eso, y más bien caían en la categoría de colisión mortal, en donde uno o los dos iban a tener que pagar en lágrimas de sangre. Quizá no en sentido figurado…

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermana, Gustav salió de la casa a reunirse al lado del camión con Georgie y Frederick, quienes conversaban en voz baja y disminuyeron más la voz conforme él se acercó.

—Ya faltan menos de diez cajas y habremos terminado —dijo Gustav con falsa jovialidad para conseguir alguna reacción de Georgie, pero ésta se llevó un trozo de manzana a la boca y lo masticó hasta hacerlo puré, salvándose así de una contestación mayor que un simple cabeceo.

«En verdad sigue molesta», pensó Gustav mientras volvía a la casa y se inducía a creer que no eran más que resabios de una pelea que ya había llegado a su fin, sin siquiera sospechar que en realidad estaban en medio de ella.

Pero por supuesto, de ello se enteraría después, cuando por fin abriera los ojos y viera el abismo que con su ambigüedad había creado entre los dos; de algún modo, una última prueba de acobardarse o saltar.

Y en donde problemas desesperados, pedirían soluciones de una misma magnitud

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
